Um, Roxas, That’s Naminé
by yoh01
Summary: I don’t think she’s cute at all! She’s annoying, evil, confusing, and really weird. Besides… Besides… Besides… Wait, my God, who is that! Check out that hottie!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary: **I don't think she's cute at all! She's annoying, evil, confusing, and really weird. Besides… Besides… Besides… Wait, my God, who is that?! Check out that hottie!

- 

**Um, Roxas, That's Namin****é**

**Chapter 1**

I slammed my head on my desk, groaning with pure boredom. Curse my teacher. "So, if we calculate these formulas…"

"Shit!!" A rather loud voice yelled, disturbing the teacher… and waking up the whole class. I turned to my right, seeing my blushing seatmate. I grinned insolently; she was in sure trouble now.

"May I ask why you just hollered an appalling word out?" The teacher asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Um, well, you see…" She laughed nervously. "Roxas made me say it!"

"WHAT?!" I retorted. How did I _ever _get in there? She was deliberately dragging me into such situation with her. How could she be so cruel?!… Oh wait, she's Naminé. Hello? Getting me in trouble was a dream come true to her. Bitch.

"He was like, "humiliate yourself or I'll rape you." And then he had this weird evil grin plastered against his face. It was really creepy." She nodded with each word the escaped her lips. She even imitated my voice! MY VOICE WASN'T THAT HOARSE!

"Detention, you two."

I was about to say something but debated on it. I groaned once more and brought my head on my desk. I heard her snicker and while the teacher wasn't facing, she whispered happily, "looks like I won't be spending Detention_ alone_."

"Idiot. Why'd you ever curse aloud anyway?"

She grinned. "It's none of your business."

Crazy woman.

-

Here, I sat in this crummy, wooden chair, whining incoherently about Detention. All because of that girl. This day turned out to be such a drag.

I suddenly heard a click by the door…

The person poked _her _head in to take a peek inside this sad, sad place. She smirked once she saw me, with a scowl; I mouthed an "I hate you" at her, making her giggle silently.

"Hey, Roxas." Naminé called out, lowering her voice.

"What do you want?"

"Come here for a sec." She ordered me. I glanced at the observer, finding him sound asleep. I rolled my eyes and walked near her, and when I was finally standing next from the door, she smiled innocently at me,

Before I knew it, she dragged me out of the room. "You know you don't really need to stay in _that_ room."

"Well maybe I shouldn't if you haven't been saying lies during class!"

"They were white lies. No harm done!"

"Right." I answered sarcastically. "Don't do that again."

"Anyway, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in this situation."

I blinked, staring at her with complete disbelief written all over my face. She laughed and… I have I feeling I won't like it.

"Actually, I was really amused by what I did. But I definitely did not say that purposely." She smiled at me. "So, are you coming?"

"Coming? Coming where?"

"Oh. Yeah. Kairi and Sora invited all of us to go at this random party later."

"… Uh, okay? "

She rubbed her chin playfully. "It's thrown by some kid called… I dunno, I can't remember the name. But what I know is she's _very _popular. Nine o' clock, your cousin will take us there, and… Wait, will he? I think somebody will take us there… but I'm not quite sure who. Well, whatever, so… See 'ya!"

She walked away, smiling like an idiot.

What was _that _about? I thought she was the genius… Was she? From what I just heard, she sure wasn't like the person whom I heard about.

-

I yawned as I knocked on my cousin's room. "Yo, Sora? You in there?"

"Um, yeah. Uh, wait a sec!" He answered, at the same time, I heard random stuff making noise in there. And from what I just heed, his room was _waaay _too unclean. He opened his door slightly, his face only showing… Obviously he was hiding something.

"Hey, I just wanna ask what this party about?"

He stared at me weirdly. "You mean, _Namin__é_ didn't tell you?"

"Just say it!" And stop emphasizing her name. It makes my stomach quiver. (I never understood that feeling… but I concluded that it was a sign of complete hate.)

Sora smiled. "It's Larxene's. It's an "I-don't-have-anything-to-do-so-I'm-throwing-a-party" party. It's not one of those fancy, elaborate stuff. It's just a plain "I-don't-have-anything-to-do-so-I'm-throwing-a-party" party. Don't bother to wear something like those fancy suits _because _it's just an "I-don't-have…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He closed his door shut. And before I could walk away, he opened it again. "Oh yeah, Larxene was in the "matchmaking" mood again, so she said everybody should come with a partner."

"A _WHAT_?!"

"A partner. And it seems like you don't know that, too. That's too bad." He closed his door once again (from inside, I could hear him snicker evilly). Some cousin he was.

-

I yawned indifferently while I sat on the chair. Loud thumping music was blaring loudly from the speakers. I wasn't really in the mood to—as what Selphie put it, "partay."

_And _it seemed like I was the only one who didn't have a date. Talk about "having fun." Sheesh!

"Come on, Roxas, you're missing all the fun!" Sora stated as neared me with his "date" Kairi. I looked at him uninterestedly. "No, thanks."

"Okay, so maybe you're not enjoying yourself, but you can at least pretend to be!"

"Nah."

Kairi giggled. "Maybe you can check out girls while you're here. You could use a girlfriend." She winked at me and giggled again.

I grinned widely. "Yeah, hello, new girl friend!" I said as I waved at Kairi happily. I noticed Sora glare at me defiantly, which was what I just wanted!

"Oh come on, Sora! Just a little payback!" I laughed heartily.

Kairi blinked. "Payback? I don't get—"

Sora laughed nervously and slapped me not-so-gently at the back. "Ha-ha! You're always the joker. Ha-ha!"

This time it was my turn to glare at him.

"By the way, have you guys seen Naminé? I was supposed to take her here, too, but it seems like she left before I did." Kairi asked, a worried smile on her face.

"No. Who cares about her anyway?" I answered, my bored expression back again.

Sora grinned, winked, and nudged me mockingly. "But isn't she cute?"

I scowled at him. "Gimme a break!"

I rested my chin on my palm and groaned. "I don't think she's cute at all! She's annoying, evil, confusing, and really weird. Besides… Besides… Besides…" I paused my speech as I caught sight of some unknown girl. "Wait, my God, who is that?! Check out that hottie!" I pointed at the girl with a wide grin.

I turned to my two friends, they seemed to stare at me with disbelief.

Kairi cleared her throat when she finally noticed that Sora was too shocked to speak.

"Um, Roxas, that's Naminé."

-

**A/n: **Hey! Sorry if this was… kinda boring.


End file.
